publicsafetywikiaorg-20200215-history
Sarasota Police Department (Florida)
The Sarasota Police Department is dedicated to providing professional law enforcement service for our community while safeguarding Constitutional guarantees and forming responsive partnerships with those we serve to achieve safety, quality of life and respect for the law. Uniform Services The Sarasota Police Department has developed a concept of District Commanders. There are two Lieutenants assigned to zones in the City. The District Commanders are responsible for Law Enforcement and Public Safety issues in their areas. All District Commanders are assigned to the Uniformed Patrol Division and are under the direction of the Captain of Patrol, Captain Lucius Bonner. The Sarasota Police Department has established four community-based substations as part of the City's emphasis on community policing. Patrol Officers use the substations as local bases of operations, where they can write reports, use computers, meet with citizens and staff the substations at various hours throughout the day and night. Substations are also used to house many community programs and meetings. Criminal Investigations Division The investigative units that comprise the Department's Criminal Investigations Division are primarily responsible for the follow-up investigation of crimes committed against persons or property in the City of Sarasota. All major criminal investigations that are undertaken by the Sarasota Police Department are conducted by investigators assigned to this division. Internal Affairs Section The Internal Affairs Section, reports directly to the Office of the Chief of Police, and is responsible for investigating allegations of misconduct by police officers as directed by the Chief of Police. It is the policy of the Police Department that inquiries and complaints about Department employees will be accepted from any source to include, but not be limited to, in person or anonymously, by correspondence or telephone. Informal Investigations are conducted at the Division level. These investigations are handled primarily by the supervisor of the involved employee and forwarded through the employee's chain of command. The final disposition is approved by the Chief of Police. Formal Investigations are conducted by the Internal Affairs Section. During these investigations, the complainant, the involved employee and witnesses are interviewed under oath. A report is prepared to include transcribed statements and all other evidence pertinent to the case. Completed cases are forwarded to the Chief of Police for review by the employee's chain of command. Upon review, the chain of command board will recommend a disposition. The Chief of Police ultimately makes the final decision regarding the disposition of all formal complaints. The complaint may be sustained, not sustained, exonerated or unfounded. At the conclusion of each case, letters of disposition will be sent to the complainant. The Chief of Police will determine the disciplinary actions for sustained allegations. While the Sarasota Police Department encourages citizens to report legitimate complaints of misconduct, our agency assumes that citizens will not file frivolous, vindictive or false complaints against employees who have properly performed their duties. State law prohibits anyone from lying under oath and forbids the intentional filing of a false report to law enforcement agencies. All complaints will be thoroughly investigated in a fair and objective manner. The facts of the investigation are confidential until the investigation is complete. The Internal Affairs Section will not make findings or recommendations in reference to the disposition and disciplinary action of a case. Sarasota Police Department is committed to maintaining the highest standards of professionalism and integrity as we serve our community. Planning and Inspections Unit The Planning and Inspections Unit is responsible for: * 1. Conducting any research projects requested by the Chief of Police and/or Staff. * 2. The update and maintenance of the Sarasota Police Department Policy and Procedures Manual. * 3. Conducting staff inspections to ascertain if Department policies and procedures are adequate and whether or not they are being adhered to. (reference: http://www.sarasotagov.com/Police/index.html) Contact Information 2050 Ringling Blvd Sarasota FL 34237 Phone: (941) 954-7025 External links *Sarasota Police Department webpage